1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clipper having a function of thinning hair, and more particularly to such a hair clipper provided with a comb attachment for adjusting the cutting length of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that an electric hair clipper is put to home or personal use for clipping human hair in view of its convenience-serving and cost-saving qualities. In particular, an electric hair clipper with hair thinning capability is useful for a person having inferior barbering skill because the hair thinning generally affords a more natural finish in appearance.
Such a hair clipper provided with a hair thinning comb attachment is illustrated and described as a part of the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,050 patented on Dec. 10, 1985 and issued to the same assignee of the present invention. The comb attachment in this patent is detachably connected to a housing mounting a cutting assembly at its front and is movable toward and away from the housing in order to vary the distance between the cutting edge of the cutter assembly and the leading edge of the comb attachment which is in use to be in guiding contact with the hair or skin of the user, thus adjusting the cutting length of the hair. To this end, the comb attachment is formed with a push button having a finger engageable with any one of slots formed in the housing. The slots are spaced apart along the sliding direction of the comb attachment so that the comb attachment is held at a desired distance from the housing by selectively engaging the finger into one of the longitudinally spaced slots. The push button is pivotally supported on the comb attachment and is biased by a spring in the direction of engaging the finger into the slot.
This engagement, however, requires rather complicated and inconvenient operation in changing the lengthwise position of the comb attachment with respect to the housing. That is, the push button is firstly pressed down to disengage the finger from the slot and is then pushed forward or backward as being kept pressed down in order to move the comb attachment toward or away from the housing. It is, therefore, confusing for a finger of the user to carry out the adjusting procedure with the push button especially when the hair clipper is in operation.